Time To Club
by ForeverAlwaysAlone
Summary: The Cullens and Bella hit a local hotspot. What will happen? Will Edward and Bella go all the way? PDA! Why is Alice driving the volvo? -post eclipse-


**What time is it……..Time to Club**

AN: This is my very first fanfic! So bear with me! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Darn it. Starbucks of Frappuccinos Darn it againz, cuz I want one right now and Starbucks is yummy. I also don't own any of the songs mentioned in this story.

Bella's POV

I was at the Cullens as usual. Bored out of my mine sipping my frappuccino. While at the mall earlier with Alice I stopped by Starbucks, Yummy, and bought a frappuccino with extra whipped cream and caramel sauce. (AN: If you haven't tasted one you are crazy and need to get off your bum and go get one but finish the story first.) Alice had a sinister smile on her face so I knew I was in for Bella Barbie later. Ugh! Of course I was Right.

"Come on Bells." No one called me that except the Cullens, Jake, and Charlie.

"But why? I want to stay with Edward." I pleaded

"No! We have work to do. You can come back to your precious eddie-poo later, K?" She said asked dragging me up the stairs and giggling at the mention of my nickname for Edward. He growled. He hated when anyone else said besides me. I shot Edward a helpless glance. He only smiled apologetically. I thought boyfriends were supposed to help you in your time of need. Ugh! That was so becoming my phrase lately. I glared at him. He mumbled something at vampire speed to Alice. Stupid human hearing. I ran to him. He kissed me on the forehead before Alice dragged me back up stairs.

"Rose! Come on!" She yelled from the top of the stairs, I wonder what the big occasion was?

Alice's POV

I had a big grin plastered on my face. Bella noticed and groaned, she seems to do that a lot lately. I had a vision that Edward and bella were going to go all the way tonight, Squeal we've been waiting for this day so long! Bella had to look her best. Bella and Edward were so absorbed in each other eyes how adorable, that they didn't notice me stalking towards them.

"Come on Bells." No one called her that except us, Jake, and Charlie.

"But why? I want to stay with Edward." she pleaded.

"No we have work to do! You can come back to your precious eddie-poo later, K?" I said pulling her up the stairs. Edward growled. I giggled. He hated when anyone besides Bella called him that. She shot Edward a useless hopeless glance. He only smiled apologetic. She glared at him.

"_Be careful with her now go make my Bella more beautiful."_ Edward said at vampire speed so Bella wouldn't hear him. I grinned for an overprotective boy-friend and annoying brother he could be cool at times. Seriously when have I ever hurt Bella? _Well there was that time when you chased her and she fell, and let's not forget the time she….._ Shut up brain I didn't ask for a trip down bad memory lane. Bella then ran to Edward. They shared a sweet kissed her before I dragged her back upstairs.

"Rose! Come on!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. She appeared in a flash.

"I'm ready Alice. Let's get started." She said with a big smile.

"Let's get it over with." Bella complained.

"Don't worry you'll look beautiful, not that you don't already, ugh you know what I mean. When me and Rose are done with you, you won't recognize who you are!" I said matter-of-factly. I did Bella's hair curling it in luscious and bountiful ringlets. Once I was done Rose did her magic with the make-up. That girl was amazing with a make-up brush. I wonder if rose ever went to cosmetology school when she was human. Anyway Bella looked beautiful; she looked in the mirror and was awe-struck.

"Is that me?" She in joy.

"Of course silly who else would it be? Your evil twin?" I said in a joking tone.

"Rose go get the outfit!" I squealed. Bella would look amazing and thank me later.

Bella's POV

After an hour of torture I was finally done. I looked in the mirror, I was awe-struck.

The girl in the mirrors' hair was in luscious ringlets thanks to Alice and her make-up was amazing enough to tell she was wearing some but not to much; it looked.... natural. Rose was the master of make-up. Alice was right I don't even recognize myself!

"Is that me?" I asked in joy.

"Of course who else would it be? Your evil twin?" she said in joking tone.

"Rose go get the outfit!" Alice squealed in excitement. Rose brought out a midnight blue tube top and a pair of faded denim skinny jeans. It was amazing.

"Put it on!" Rose and Alice screamed in unison. The top fit perfectly in all the right places and complimented my naturally pale skin. I looked amazing. Remind me to thank Alice later.

"I Love It!" We all squealed in delight. Rose handed me a pair of metallic sliver flats; thank god and a matching clutch.

"Go to tell the boys to get ready." Rose said. Alice hurried back and they both came out. Alice had a dark magenta number on that fit her petite frame perfectly and a pair of black pumps. Rose wore a fire red mini dress, sure to turn some heads and get a lot of male attention; she looked even more gorgeous than usual. She also wore black pumps. We all complimented each other and walked arm-in-arm to the stairs. The boys were already down there in button-up shirts and jeans. They looked even more handsome than usual especially Edward. It was times like this I wondered why he picked me, a plain Jane girl. We walked downstairs while the boys let out a round of wolf-whistle and catcalls. We each walked to our boyfriends. (Husbands in Alice and Rose's cases.)

"You look even more stunning than usual, Love."

"You too Honey." Next thing I knew his soft marble lips were pressed to mine. My heart-rate sped up so fast I thought it was going to pop out my chest. He pulled away grinning my favorite crooked grin. A round of Whooos erupted behind us we turned around to see the Cullens staring. I blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Go Edward!" Emmett exclaimed only to be hit in the back of the head by Rose. Emmett made a Ow! expression. Rose did smack pretty hard. So hard It would make even James cry to his mama.

"Okay you guys, nothing to see here. Let's go!" Alice said in a rush as she practically pushed us out the house. We all hauled out of the Cullen mansion. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I rode in the Volvo together. While Rose and Emmett took the Jeep.

"We should have gone in the Porsche!" Alice exclaimed. we soon arrived at a oh no…………. Club! Alice knew I don't dance. She was bouncing with excitement. Ugh! Stupid hyper pixie. I glanced at Edward who had a confused grin on his face.

"Come on you guys, we gotta go meet with Rose and Em." She stated still bouncing. We got out of the car to find a line a mile and more long. We went right to Em and Rose. Alice went straight to the front. Me, Jazz, Edward, Rose, and Em just followed. Alice then told the bouncer our name and he let us in. we walked in to sound of 'Natural Disaster' by Plain White T's blasting through the speakers.

"I love this song!" I yelled over the music which was unnecessary sine I knew the Cullens could here me if I whispered.

"Care to dance then Love?" Edward asked

"Yeah sure." I said "But if I step on your foot this was your idea."

"Don't worry babe." Edward said in my ears as he led me to the dance floor.

_I don't know what this girl was after. She's a natural natural disaster._

_She's so sexy I have to have her……… Just the addiction I've been waiting for._

_She made the music come to life. Staring me down with those electric eyes. _

The song said as me and Edward danced to the music to my surprise I hadn't tripped or stepped on Edward's foot the whole song.

"This song is kinda related to us." Edward whispered into my ear.

"Your right, not all the stuff but some." I said. The song soon ended

"Good job Bella I'm proud of you." He said jokingly Then a slow song came on which I recognized as 'Like You'll Never See Me Again' by Alicia Keys. Me Edward slowly swayed to the song staring in each other eyes. His topaz eyes were boring into my chocolate ones filled with love.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen?" He said pushing a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"I think you have but I never get tired of you saying it." I said sappily

"I love you Bella more than you know and I'll love you forever." He said never breaking eye-contact.

"_So every time you hold me, hold me like this I the last time."_

"_Every time you kiss me, kiss me like you'll never see me again."_

Before I could respond I pressed my lips to his. Then he did something unlike Edward. He kissed me with more passion then ever. His tongue entered my mouth and I gladly accept it. My hand knotted in his perfect reddish bronze locks, his hands securely around his waist. We then pulled apart so I could get air. Then continued where we left off. When we finally pulled apart everyone was staring and then the club busted out in applause. I blushed at all the people staring at me. Edward had his hand in mine. I looked a him and he grinned his famous crooked smile, and it took all I had not to pounce on him. The Cullens

rushed over to our sides.

"Wow!" Alice Exclaimed with a grin on her face. "Mission accomplished uh, bro?" Alice said. I look at Edward confused.

"He told me to make you the most beautiful girl, one that all the other girls would be jealous of and I accomplished that!" She explained squealing.

"Get a room!" Emmett said in a booming voice. Rose then slapped him on the back of head.

"What a sight you two." Rose said laughing at Emmett's hurt expression,

"Please try to control your emotions. It's killing me, no pun intended." Jasper stated

"Time to go lovebirds." Alice said pointing in our direction. Me and Edward laughed and he kissed my forehead we walked out of the club, his arm bound around my waist and his head on my shoulder. We walked out the club to the Volvo.

"Here Alice." Edward yelled throwing Alice his keys. Edward never let anyone drive his car. Em would definitely be jealous.

"OMIGOSH! Really? You never anyone I mean Anyone drive your car!" she screamed excited as a five year old receiving Jonas Brothers ticket.

"Well you get to be the first!" He said in a mocking tone close to Alice's.

"OMYJASPER-PIE! You are the best brother EVER!" She said squealing and enclosing him in as big a hug she could muster.

"Just don't wreck the car." He stated. Sometimes I think he loves that car more than ME! His own girlfriend. Men and their cars. Tsk,Tsk.

"Scouts honor" She promised "Come Jazzy!" Alice exclaimed. She ran (at human speed) to the drivers side and slid in still squealing. Once I had to ask.

"So why did you let Alice drive your precious Volvo?" I ask

"So I could do this." He wrapped his arms around my waist and crushed his lips to mine with so much passion I pushed myself on top of him and he didn't mind. I couldn't control myself, slowly unbutton his shirt he still didn't mind. I wonder how far we would go. Too soon we arrived at the Cullen's mansion. Edward quickly put his shirt back on.

"Lets finish this upstairs Love." He whispered seductively.

"K" I said breathless.

"Have fun!" Alice exclaimed. She must have had a vision. No wonder she took us to a club tonight. Edward scooped me up and carried me up to his room bridal style. He opened the door and throw me on the bed. (not hard though).I rolled on top of him and started to unbutton his shirt but he pulled of for me. I stared at his perfect chest. He then Pressed his lips to mine while he pulled my dress off. We continued the whole process. When we were done we were both breathless. We cuddled together. Finally I spoke

"So what happen to the Edward with virtues?" I asked kissing his chest

"I just couldn't deny you any more Bella and it felt amazing to let go." He said nibbling my earlobe.

"You're right it was amazing we have to do it again sometime." I said winking.

"We should. Bella I Love You." He whisper into my ear.

"I Love You To Edward." I said starring into his glistening eyes. Before I knew it we were at it again. Emmett chose that time to barge in.

"What in the……………..Oh! I come back. Edward is finally a man. Yes!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward throw a pillow at Em and Em ran down the hall yelling "Edward's finally a man! " I blushed realizing that all the Cullens probably heard us.

"Time for bed Bella dearest." Edward whispered. I didn't resist, knowing he would be here when I wakeup; still cuddled next to me. I was a lucky girl.

"K" I said giving him a peck on the cheek. I would definitely remember this night. He soon began to hum: My lullaby.

AN: No lemons seriously im still a innocent teenager. Unlike some people reading this. Jk I have nothing against you. Please review. Ps.I know it's important to wait until marriage. So don't yell at me for not having them wait. Here they just couldn't resist. And He didn't hurt her! Yay! I read the whole series and was so annoying how Bella would try to seduce him and he wouldn't do it with her so here they did. Like I said before Review and this is my first fanfic, so disregard any mistakes or the evil penguin and my Emmy-Pie will come bite you. JK. PRESS THE BUTTON. Ever wonder where buttons came from? Uh? There little butts. HAHA! If you want to use the phrase OMYJASPER-PIE or anything Pm me and tell me you want to use it. Or just tell me if you ever heard any one say that before or anything close to it. Byez!


End file.
